


Peering Through the Veil

by Silvermoonphantom (Daitoshi)



Category: Danny Phantom, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Gen, takes place in jeruselum's lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daitoshi/pseuds/Silvermoonphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the places he thought something strange would come up, his job as a pizza delivery guy was actually fairly close to the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peering Through the Veil

Of all the places he thought something strange would come up, his job as a pizza delivery guy was actually fairly close to the top.

After all, walking up to strangers houses in the dead of night to exchange food for money could be a high-risk job in this kind of city.

Still, it was the delivery part that had him on edge. The kitchen itself seemed like a safe place, and it was the last place he expected his eyes to act up on him.

Leonard was almost the youngest employee, a title currently held by the teenager manning the pizza oven on weekdays. He hadn’t caught the boy’s name, and hadn’t really needed it. That kind of lackluster awareness of his surroundings came to bite Leonard in the butt, when one evening he caught a flicker out of the corner of his eye.

He dismissed it as a heat mirage at first, but strange cold draft wafting out from the kitchen shoved his suspicion into overdrive. Eyelids opened a crack, head peeking around the doorway to peer inside.

There was the boy, tossing ingredients and cheese onto a pizza, by all means minding his own business.

Every few moments, something about the edge of his body would flicker, buzzing like an old staticky television.

That alone was enough to prompt him to slip his goggles over his eyes, opening them fully.

Immediately, hoards of information crammed its way into his head, stemmed only by the artifacts resting in his sockets.

Unlike what he had suspected, the boy’s form didn’t dissapear, exactly. Leonard must have made a sound, because as one the two figures turned toward him. Pale blue eyes gave him a bland glance, while acidic green gave him a lingering, suspicious stare. They weren’t quite in sync, the two bodies, though they looked practically identical beside a few color changes.

What was strange was that the black-haired version was not a hologram. It was still there, still sorta solid under the gaze of the Eyes of God. He had gone back to preparing the pizza, apparently recognizing him from the shifts they had together.

The white haired version of him, however, was still peering back at him. Those eyes were strangely familiar, practically glowing in the dim lighting.

“Can I help you?”

Both mouths had moved as one, and Leonard didnt’ have to surpess a shiver. He’d seen to many weird things in Jeruselum’s Lot to be put off by one (or two) weird overlapping teens.

“Ah, no, I was jut passing through.”

He shuffled toward the stack of cardboard, pulling a few off the shelf and assembling them into their intended box shape. He could see green eyes still watching him, white hair floating around his head as if the other version was underwater. Their mouths moved again.

“There’s another delivery for 12th street and Main – about ready to come out of the oven.”

He saw the green eyes frown toward the door, and followed his gaze, curious.

In his peripherials, he knew he made a mistake.

Those eyes had widened, mouth twisting into something like excited interest.

The black-haired version suddenly hunched his shoulders, placing his palms on the counter on either side of his pizza creation.

“I, uh… if you dont mind me asking…”

The teen didn’t even move when Leo talked, though the strange apparaition tilted its head toward him.

“What are you?”


End file.
